Frontier Spring Festival BakeOff!
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: <html><head></head>For DeviantART group. Siraru and others at the Battle Frontier have the Spring Festival Bake-Off as another event this year. Let's see how Rai ruins things, possibly.</html>


**UBF 2011 Event: Frontier Spring Festival Bake-Off!**

"This is unbelievable..." Siraru started off down one of the roads, giving useless attempts to fix his bandana and hat. He turned to his shoulder, where Zo had been resting. He turned to his other shoulder, his left, and saw Rai relaxing as well. He took his hat off to fix his bandana as Jo came running up to him. She had a smile on her face and asked, "Are you going to participate in the Bake-Off?"

Siraru turned to look at her, taking his bandana off to re-do it. He answered, messing to get it untied, "I guess. It is just another contest..."

Jo looked at his ridiculously smooth hair (she knew it was probably because of the bandana and hat pushing down on it all of the time, omit when Siraru is sleeping). She asked, "...Do you know how to cook?"

"Cook?" Siraru stopped what he was doing. "Yeah, I guess. I've cooked my own food while I was battling the gyms through Sinnoh and my sister has taught me how to cook a few deserts."

"Really~?" Jo laughed as Zo jumped on top of Siraru's head. "Like what?"  
>"Hm... A specialty that is in Snowpoint for starters, I guess. It is an ice cream dish that uses various berries that are found exclusively in the Sinnoh Region..." Siraru tried getting Zo off of his head. Zo jumped on the ground as Zoro started rubbing against Siraru's legs. And still, Rai was sleeping on Siraru's left shoulder.<p>

Siraru started off in another direction, waving back as his Pokemon followed him. "I'll see you later. Maybe I'll show you how to make it."

_Though it would be hard for her because she, I do not think, has any berries found in the Sinnoh Region..._

**At the Battle Hall**

Siraru walked up to the entrance of the Battle Hall. He let out a sigh and spoke to himself, "This is the first place to get something... It was close by, can't remember how long I was walking for..."

"What does Charlie have again~?" Rai asked as he woke up from his nap. Siraru could guess that the Mouse Pokemon was somewhat listening in on the whole announcement of the Bake-Off. Siraru let out a strong sigh and said in a calm voice, "Flour I believe."

"Someone looking for the Frontier Brain of the Battle Hall?" A female's voice asked.

Siraru turned around in a circle and said, somewhat shocked, "Charlie... There you are. F-"  
>Rai jumped off of Siraru's shoulder and cheered, "Flour please!"<p>

The Pokemon walked out from his place and stood in front of Charlie.

"Cute..." Charlie leaned down and smiled. She presented Rai's held our hands with a big bag of flour. Only to laugh, much to Siraru's dismay, as the Pokemon had trouble lifting the big bag. Siraru leaned down and grabbed the back from Rai. He turned to Charlie, bowed, and said, "Thank you very much."

"I'm kind of surprised a boy is actually interested in entering a Bake-Off."  
>"Surprised...?" Siraru shrugged. "Somewhat I guess...? People interested in winning probably enter though. Like myself."<br>"I will love to see how your food turns out." Charlie walked past Siraru and into the Battle Hall.

"How... Weird..." Siraru let out another harsh sigh and walked down the road he came from and took the opposite turn towards the Battle Factory. Rai and Zo were once more on his shoulders with Soul-, Zoro, and Had following behind him.

"Siraru~" Rai held up Siraru's cell phone.  
>"Hm?" Siraru held the phone up to his ear and a scream came...<p>

"SIRARU! RAI TOLD ME YOU WERE MAKING THE CERATIN DESERT!"

Siraru was about to through the phone into the ocean surrounding them. Very tempted to hang up, he held spoke into the phone, "I am."

"AWESOME! DON'T LET RAI TOUCH IT!"

"Heyyyyyyyy!" Rai complained loudly.  
>"It's true~" Saika said in return.<br>"Not funnyyyy!" Rai complained more.

"One more time and you're going back in the Pokeball." Siraru threatened, holding up Rai's Pokeball, which was very obviously signaled by the electric symbol on it. Rai whimpered, speaking very softly, it was very close that Siraru himself could hardly hear it. "Sorry, Siraru...~"

"Where are you going to get the ice cream~?" Saika asked.  
>"Ice cream... I'm pretty sure they have some around here. There is a Cafe and there are stores here."<br>"Good luck then~~"

The line went dead. Siraru sighed _once more_ and put his phone back in his sweater's pocket.

Zo looked up as the Battle Factory came into view. Rai did the same and shouted, "THAT is the Battle Factory? It's so big!"

"The Battle Tower is bigger." Siraru looked at the mouse.  
>"But seriously!" Rai emphasized.<p>

Siraru walked into the main front doors of the tower. He walked forward and looked around him. Until he finally saw a woman talking to someone.

"Excuse meee~!" Rai immediately shouted. "Eggs please!"

The woman turned around. She walked up to Siraru and said, "Oh, you're one of the young ones this year... Interesting! Why are you here compared to the higher ups, boy?"

Rai then whimpered, ignored, "Eggs...?"

Siraru ignored Rai and said, "Do not call me that. For your information, I do not have a particular interest in actually being here. Just because my sister couldn't come this year is why I am here."

"Grouchy are we? Here are your eggs, get moving." Veronica, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory handed out the eggs. Siraru swiped them, knowing Rai shouldn't touch them.

Siraru turned around, right before he was about to leave, he turned his head and said, "I should poison them just for you, then~"

"What an interesting boy..." Veronica folded her arms together with a smile.

**On the way to the Battle Tower**

"Two down, four to go." Siraru muttered to himself. He looked back as his "Pokemon Army" trotted behind him. Rai walked up to the entrance of the Battle Tower and fainted from how tall the tower is.

Siraru was about to step over Rai when the Tower doors opened.

"Oh. Hey there, Siraru!" It was Lee. He was caring some other ingredients from the Battle Castle Frontier Brains. "How much do you got?"

"I'm about to go get my third item. I already have berries though." Siraru walked past the blond trainer.  
>"I'll see you at the apartment."<p>

"Later." Siraru walked into the Battle Tower and the doors closed behind him.

Rai walked through the enormous front lobby of the Tower. He saw a man with a bandaged right arm and immediately knew. He ran up to him and chanted, "Sugar please-"

He turned around, sort of glaring at Rai. All of the blood stopped flowing in the mouse Pokemon's body. He looked white as a ghost.

"Would you please stop it?" Siraru knocked Rai out of the way. He turned back and the Tower Frontier Brain, Aldric, was holding out sugar. Siraru grabbed it and let Rai hold it, turning around and saying, "Thanks."

Aldric did nothing but nod. But, he looked at the Mouse Pokemon on the floor, somewhat trying to get up and hold the sugar at the same time. Not the slightest hilarity, to him. All it was, was this goof. Nothing good, funny, nothing, about it.

**At the Battle Arcade**

Siraru walked into the main lobby. This place was not as crowded, but definitely more crowded than the Battle Tower. Probably because of the different atmosphere. The very, very different atmosphere, the Battle Arcade had. Siraru saw a blond woman that was handing out tubes, probably filled with icing if she was the Brain Siraru was looking for, to various Trainers. He noticeably saw Brett walk past him with his own ingredients. He muttered as he walked past the younger trainer, "Siraru."

"Brett." Siraru walked past him. Rai immediately jumped up, ready for another try, "Icing please!"

The woman turned around, holding many tubes of icing, to face the Pokemon. Rai was waving and holding the sugar from the Battle Tower at the same time. She leaned over and handed Rai a tube of white icing with a smile, "Here you go buddy. Talking Pokemon are so interesting."

"Haha, thank you!" Rai did a hero like stance, holding the icing in one hand (paw?) and sugar in the other.

"Come on, HERO..." Siraru grabbed Rai by his tail and walked away. "Thank you for the icing."

**On the way to the Battle Castle.**

"SHOULD..." Rai heaved once. "...HAVE..." Rai heaved once more. "...GONE..." Rai heaved again. "...THIS..." He was probably ready to faint on the pavement. "...WAY..." Losing speed. "...BEFORE!" Rai fell over on the concrete in a hilarious motion.

"Let's go hero, no sleeping." Siraru walked past him. Soul- and Had followed him loyally and Zoro picked up Rai and dragged him by his ears.

Siraru could hear small moans coming from the Electric mouse.

"Ow... ow... ow... ow... ow... owww..."

"You complain a lot for being out of energy!" Siraru finally complained.

The Pokemon still went on.

"Ow... ow... ow... ow... OW MY BUTT HURTS! Stop dragging me! I feel like it's going to burn off on the concrete!"

**At the Battle Castle.**

Siraru walked in with Zoro still dragging Rai. He saw Casper handing out milk and Sherry giving other Trainers chocolates.

Rai walked up to both of them and started whimpering in an instant, "CAN I PLEAZE HAVE MILK AND CHOCOLATE?"

"Eh?" Casper looked at the mouse.  
>"Whimper... er." Sherry added.<p>

Rai looked shunned and turned around, muttering complaints.

"Excuse him." Siraru stepped in front of the "crying" or, complaining, Pokemon.

"Here you are." Sherry handed over a chocolate bar.  
>"Yes." Casper handed milk over.<br>"Thank you." Siraru nodded.

Everyone turned there heads and stared at Rai. The sugar and icing were sitting next to him as he was pounding on the floor of the Battle Castle.

"Is he alright?" Eri appeared behind Siraru. The latter complained, "Yeah... Just a cry baby..."

**At the Apartment**

"Alright, it's finished!" Siraru walked in and saw Jo holding up her finished dessert.

Siraru put his ingredients on the counter and said, "Looks fantastic."  
>"Thank you!" Jo started wrapping plastic around it.<p>

"Alright... Let's see." Siraru pulled his berry pouch out and opened it up. He looked through it's contents and pulled out multiple berries found in the Sinnoh Region. He then placed ice cream he bought and placed it on the counter next to the milk. Rai, standing next to him, pulled out a pan and placed it on the counter.

Siraru put his pouch on one of the couches where Soul- and Zoro fell asleep. Siraru started mixing the ingredients around in a bowl. Rai was about to reach up when Siraru smacked the Pokemon's hand with a spoon, speaking, "Do not touch."

"Meany~" Rai pouted.

Siraru had the main part of the Snowpoint Cake ready and started putting ice cream as filling in it. He let everything set in and topped off the cake with berries.

Then Rai came along.

The Pokemon jumped on the counter and let out a sneeze.

"RAI, DAMMIT, DON'T SNEEZE!"

Then there was an explosion of electricity.

Siraru fell backwards landing on his back, and puffed out a bit of smoke in his breath.

"D... Dammit... Rai... chu..."

Everyone else in the Apartment surrounded the kitchen area.

"Siraru, what happened?" Lee asked.

Everyone "floated" above Siraru's body.

"Rai... happened..."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the Pokemon, who was just trying to clean his nose now.  
>"Your cake." Eri commented.<p>

Siraru shot up and looked at the cake.

"Dammit Rai..." Siraru glared at the Pokemon on the counter.

"I think it looks perfect!" Jo cheered.  
>"Perfect?" Siraru didn't even want to dare look at the cake gain.<br>"She has an idea." Brett added, going back to his own room.

Jo messed around with the cake a little. Luckily for Siraru, and Rai's life, the main part, the center, of the cake was still perfectly fine. Jo took the white icing and decorated the top of the cake and took some of the berries at the side that Siraru put there and arranged them.

When she was done, there was a little electric symbol on the cake, everyone looked as Jo stepped back. You could still tell where the burnt marks were. That was now part of the past. It was now an "electric-themed" cake.

"Interesting..." Eri commented.  
>"It... is." Lee looked closely at the cake.<p>

Siraru scratched the back of his head and said, "I... guess. I guess I will have to give it to them and see what they think about it..."

**At the Cafe Restaurant, midday**

Siraru presented his cake to the Brains. They were all lined up to see what people had brought him. Siraru was the last one in his apartment to present his dessert for the Festival. Jo especially had ranked pretty high as a delicious treat.

Zo was on top of Siraru's head and Rai was on his right shoulder now. The rest of his Pokemon were resting in the apartment in Siraru's room.

"Looks interesting." Carmen commented as she looked at the cake.  
>Aldric nodded. <p>

The rest of them gave a short nod.

They seemed to "approve" of the Electric-themed cake.

"Siraru Onharu, that was indeed an 'interesting' and good cake." One finally said.

"I need to... 'thank' Raichu here." Siraru pointed to Rai. The Pokemon landed on the table in front of them and did the Hero Pose once more.

Siraru was ready to ditch Rai now. The Pokemon apparently started doing the disco in front of everyone, on the table.

Zo patted Siraru's head. Siraru did a face palm, awaiting Rai to finish. And, he did not expect it to come any time soon...


End file.
